Jackie's Plan For Easter
Jackie's Plan For Easter is a double-length episode and the 3rd episode of season 2. Summary Jackie celebrates 1st Day of Spring with Keziah, Fushion, Little Keira, and Rhonda, but for the party, they'll dance, eat pizza, and hunt for Easter eggs. Plot Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Little Keira, and Rhonda are having a big dance party while dancing to Thunder. After Keira gets off the bus, she sees the green door opened, a white car, Keziah and Fushion's bikes, and a white banner reading "DANCE PARTY!!!", which means Jackie is having a friendly dance party. Inside Jackie's House, Jackie, Little Keira, and Rhonda are dancing, while Keziah is looking at Disney Princess stuff inside the suitcase and Fushion clapping to the rhythm. After the song, Fushion decides to change the song to Believer, but Jackie, Little Keira, and Rhonda don't like that song. In the kitchen, a Russian-speaking woman named Rimma introduced herself to Keira, and Melissa just ordered party size boxes from Pat's Pizzeria (1st box is plain, 2nd box is pepperoni). After dancing to You Can't Hide and Funtime Dance Floor, a Pat's Pizzeria boy gives Melissa party size boxes for Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Little Keira, Rhonda, and Keira to have. After the boy leaves, Jackie and her friends chant for pizza and run to the kitchen. Melissa serves pizza and cups of water to the kids. While they're eating pizza, Jackie asks her friends what their bus numbers are and Melissa's age. Melissa is 38, Jackie's bus number is 14, Keziah and Fushion's bus number is 15, and Keira and Little Keira are the same names. As soon as Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Little Keira, Rhonda, and Keira are done eating pizza, Keira runs back to her house to change her shirt and get her iPad. Suddenly, Sharon and Sam are in Keira's way and they're just visiting Jackie's friends from her house. Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Little Keira, and Rhonda are about to go egg hunting at Jackie's backyard, so Keira joins them and put the eggs in a Walmart plastic bag. At Jackie's backyard, Little Keira hides all the eggs in different areas and starts the egg hunt. Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, and Keira go first and find the eggs that Little Keira hid, but she asks Jackie did she find the last egg. It was under the leaves. After the first row, Little Keira and Rhonda go second and find all the eggs that Jackie, Keziah, and Fushion hid. After the second row, Jackie, Keziah, and Fushion start to throw and break eggs into a tree stem. Jackie yells and exclaims that the flying eggs are a shooting star. Suddenly, Little Keira gets upset and yells at them to stop throwing and breaking the eggs. She tells Rimma that Jackie, Keziah, and Fushion won't stop throwing and breaking all the eggs, but as for their surprise, Rimma tells them to stop. After egg hunt, Little Keira counts all the eggs while Rimma warns Jackie that she can't touch the eggs. As soon as Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Little Keira, Rhonda, and Keira go inside, Jackie sees more friends named Nylah, Tashira, and their baby siblings named Carlucci and Cayooen. Melissa writes the Patterson kids' names on the white board to let Keira know them, and if she doesn't remember them, Melissa will rewrite their names. A bunch of kids try to paint some eggs, while Jackie spends time with Bubblegum and Jean in the cat room. Suddenly, Eleanor and Will arrive at Jackie's House to pick up Keziah, Fushion, and their cousins, while Rimma teaches Keira a Russian word, "Backa" as she, Little Keira, and Rhonda leave. After Rimma, Little Keira, Rhonda, Eleanor, Will, and the Patterson kids leave, Jackie is bored and started to whine, but Melissa imitates her. Jackie asks Melissa if she wants to listen to music while her friends are gone, but she tells her her friends just left. Now Jackie doesn't know what to do! While Jackie thinks back to her friends, flashbacks show her singing and dancing to Thunder, eating pizza, and going egg hunting. There was a long pause. Jackie gets right back to asking Melissa if she can ride her bike, but Melissa needs her to wear her helmet. When Jackie and Keira go outside, Melissa warns Jackie to make sure she has her helmet on, and Jackie did so. Melissa then warns Jackie to ride on her street, and if one of her friends are at her street, she'll stay outside. Jackie understood her warning and starts riding her bike, but Keira's handle on her scooter is in sideways. Jackie helps Keira fix her scooter, but Keira tells her she's fine. While Jackie and Keira ride their bike and scooter around the street, Eleanor and Will appear behind them and rides on their street. They need a helping hand. So, Jackie rushes to them and asks one of them if she can ride her bike to their street, but Eleanor and Will warn her that she cannot leave her street until she's older. Jackie kept her promise and reminds them good luck. After Eleanor and Will leave, Jackie decides to play hide and seek with Keira, but she needs to raise her hand first before she can play. Yay! Now Jackie and Keira can play hide and seek! In the game, Jackie will hide, and Keira will seek and count to 10. After Jackie and Keira play hide and seek, Jackie is in shock and notices that Keira has a sister who's lost. Her name is Claudia. She is left alone down the beach. To her surprise, Jackie have met Claudia before, and thinks she's lost at the beach by herself. Craig comes to get her by the way. Craig screams at Claudia to get back over here, but, there's no way for Claudia to return. Jackie hopes that Keira will take care of her sister. Keira has to make sure that Claudia doesn't leave the house, and when she finds her, she'll come back. Everyday, Keira must take care of Claudia without leaving the house and go to the beach again. As Jackie takes Keira back inside, Jackie tells Melissa that Keira told her that Claudia is lost at the beach. She then tells her that Keira left her at the beach, Claudia saying "Friends" and "Jackie's house", "Dora needs something", "My Rescue Pack", and other phrases, Michelle and Craig finding Claudia, and Claudia becoming a naughty big girl. Melissa suggested that her nickname is Naughty Claudia. Melissa decides to serve Jackie and Keira tomatoes and cucumbers with ranch dip for a snack. Meanwhile, Keziah and Fushion return to Jackie's house after they drop off their cousins. Melissa already served Jackie and Keira tomatoes and cucumbers with ranch dip. While Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, and Keira eat tomatoes and cucumbers with ranch dip, Jackie asks them if they saw a "F@#$ that number line." sign on the girls' bathroom door at school, but it's just a meme. Keziah and Fushion are confused about the number line, but if they're bike explorers, Jackie is not literally an explorer or has a map. Cast Songs *Thunder *You Can't Hide *Funtime Dance Floor Trivia * This is the 3rd episode to have a double-length episode. * Jackie was absent in Meet Nylah and Tashira! and returned for this episode. * This is the 2nd double-length episode Jackie screams and throws a tantrum. The first was Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover. ** A scene where Tashira pushed Jackie off her bike caused her to scream and cry will later appear again in a flashback in Jackie Stays Home From School. * This is the only double-length episode Jackie does not go exploring, unlike in Jackie Saves New Year's Eve and Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover. * This is the 2nd episode to feature Nylah and Tashira, the pink and purple jacket duos. * This is the 1st episode to feature Carlucci and Cayooen, as one of Nylah and Tashira's siblings. * These are the 1st appearances of Rimma, Little Keira, and Rhonda from Lipetsk, Russia. ** Although Rimma, Little Keira, and Rhonda are from Lipetsk, Russia, they speak Russian since Little Keira and Rhonda are teaching Jackie Russian during egg hunt. ** They will later appear again in Jackie Saves the Day. * Eleanor and Will do not make larger roles in this episode, they only make cameo appearances while they pick up Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci, and Cayooen, Gallery The Easter eggs.jpeg Category:Season 2 Category:Movies Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:Episodes with Little Keira & Rhonda Category:Episodes with Keziah Category:Episodes with Fushion Category:Episodes with Nylah Category:Episodes with Tashira Category:Episodes with Carlucci Category:Episodes with Cayooen Category:Episodes with Eleanor Category:Episodes with Will Category:Episodes with Bubblegum Category:Episodes with Jean Category:Episodes with Opal Category:Episodes with Fluffy Category:Episodes that feature Jackie's backyard Category:Episodes that Jackie screams and throws a tantrum Category:Episodes about Pizza Category:Episodes about Eggs Category:Episodes about Bikes Category:Episodes about Beaches Category:Episodes about Tomatoes Category:Episodes about Cucumbers